A Green World
by Raptor Theron
Summary: A female weasle is being chased by a hawk when she falls through the ice, only to find that hawks are nothing compared to Rudy. Bad summary, the story's better.
1. Thin Ice

A Green World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC**: Sky  
**Color**: Light tan pelt with white under belly and darker brown spots, eyes are green.  
**Height**: An inch and a half shorter than Buck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**: _Thin Ice_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid blizzard. Where is everybody?_ I thought while pulling myself out of the snow very slowly. I squinted in an attempt to let my eyes adjust to the light, while scanning the area for the others.

"Joe?...Kattie?...Megan?" I called looking around but only finding a mountain far to my right, trees, and snow. "Maddie?...Will?...Ari?...Tom?...anyone?" They weren't there. _Maybe they got lost in the blizzard?_ I clung to that thought as I started walking in the direction we were headed yesterday, hoping that they were OK.

After an hour of walking I noticed a shadow moving on the ground. Looking up I saw a hawk diving straight towards me!

"Ahh!" I dove to the ground just in time, the talons closing centimeters above my head. Once the bird passed I got up and started to sprint towards the trees only to find that the hawk was over there, making me run into more open ground. I tried to run fast, but the resent snow gave way under my feet causing me to run in waist deep snow. The hawk was closing in, I was about to die when the ground cracked and I found myself falling,…a lot further than I ought to. I opened my eyes to see a stone archway come at me fast. I tried to avoid it, but being in mid air I still nicked it, causing me to go spinning into the canopy and down to the forest floor.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head as I sat up. Green. Everywhere was green. _What in the? Where am I?_ I looked up but the canopy was so thick I couldn't see where I'd come from, I couldn't even see the stone archway I had hit (with my right arm by the way, I'd be surprised if it wasn't broken). Then I felt a breeze from behind me. _Do breezes rumble?_ I looked behind me only to come face to face with a white monster.


	2. Monsters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: _Monsters_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**:

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head as I sat up. Green. Everywhere was green. _What in the? Where am I?_ I looked up but the canopy was so thick I couldn't see where I'd come from, I couldn't even see the stone archway I had hit (with my right arm by the way, I'd be surprised if it wasn't broken). Then I felt a breeze from behind me. _Do breezes rumble?_ I looked behind me only to come face to face with a white monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just sat there for a minute frozen with fear until the monster opened its maw and let out an ear splitting roar as it lunged for me. I bolted upright and ran for the underbrush, but it didn't matter where I tried to hide or how fast I ran the beast was fast and could tear through anything.

_Crap, crap, crap! This just isn't my day!_ I thought as I jumped over a small log and dashed around another tree, that the monster plowed through as if it didn't even exist! I noticed the monster slowing down so I looked in front of me in confusion to see if there was something else to fear up ahead. There was a giant cliff. _You mean to tell me this isn't the ground floor?! _I skidded to a stop just before going over. I turned around only to find my only way out was blocked by the white monster. I stood there shaking in fear not knowing what to do when I heard a faint sound. Just then someone jumped out of the trees and onto the monster's back.

"Whooo! Hoooo! I have you now Rudy!" the darker weasel said from his perch. He had somehow got a vine wrapped around the monster's snout clamping it shut. "Hurry and get out of here! This won't hold him long!"

"Right, Thank you!" I said gathering my wits and dashed off into the woods. I didn't go too far, but far enough that if the monster came after me I'd have a head start. I wanted to meet that weasel and thank him properly. I strained my ears to see if I could hear what was going on. _Who is he? Why did he save me? The sounds of crashing and thrashing are starting to die down now. Is he ok?_ I wondered as I took a step forward to head back.

Just then the other weasel burst through the foliage. "There you are. Hurry, follow me." He said taking off to the right. I ran after him holding my hurt arm close so it wouldn't bump anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." He answered over his shoulder. When he finally stopped we were in a giant tree overlooking a large valley.

"Wow, this place is big." I said as I gazed out at the valley, I then turned to my savior, "Thank you. For saving me that is. My name is Sky, what's yours?"

"Buck!" he said with enthusiasm, "short for Buckminster, long for, Baa. Now tell me how'd you get down here? I destroyed the bridge."

"What bridge?"

"Didn't you come through the cave?"

"What cave? I fell through the ice as I was running away from a hawk, only to find myself on the menu of that giant white monster!" I was starting to freak out. "T-t-then you came out of nowhere and took on that thing! That was awesome!"

"You don't seem to have that much luck, do ya?" Buck said while examining his dagger. "And that white monster would be Rudy."

"Rudy?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yes, he's the one who gave me this!" He said pointing to his eye patch.

"Whoa, and you lived?"

"I could tell ya the whole story if ya want, but first let's get a look at that arm shall we?"

He poked at it a couple of times and gave a few umm's and ahh's but in the end it was just badly bruised, and he said that I probably had a sprained wrist. With all the pain in my arm I would've sworn that the thing was broken. After making a sling out of one of the tree's leaves, Buck took me to a little bush a few feet away from the tree. It was full of blueberries, but not like the one's back home that were small, no, these were monster berries. One was the size of my head! No joke.

"Lunch is served." Buck said moseying up to the bush and picking a berry.

"Big." Is all that I could say, I'd never see berries this big before.

"Well, eat up." Buck said with a full mouth, while leaning on his dagger. "You look hungry."

With that I dove right in, blueberries are my favorite kind of berries. So monster blueberries were like a dream come true, unlike the other kind of monsters down here.


	3. Story Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: _Story Time_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**:

With that I dove right in, blueberries are my favorite kind of berries. So monster blueberries were like a dream come true, unlike the other kind of monsters down here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Buck and I were sitting under the tree.

"Well, I guess we should be trying to get you back to the surface. Where'd you fall from?" He asked giving me a sideways glance.

"Not sure, but I was under some stone arch. That's what I banged my arm on."

"Mmmm," Buck nodded looking back where we had come from, "Ha! There!" He pointed. "Is that the arch?"

I followed his hand and found where he was pointing. "I think so. Wow, that's far."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But not as far as we have to go. Come on let's get a move on." Buck said picking his dagger out of the ground and placing it on his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'not as far as we have to go'?" I said using air quotes with my good arm.

"Well, ya see those pillars?"

"Yeah, they're kind of hard to miss. Why?"

"Those lead up to the surface, and the closest one would've been the one with the cave, but seeing as I destroyed the bridge a few weeks ago…our only choice is that one. Way over there on the other side of The Plates of Woe."

"Plates of Woe?"

"Yeah, well what's left of them after Rudy went through there, anyway, we have two choices. One we go straight through The Plates of Woe and face certain death or option two, go the long way around through Lava Falls." He said with a happy grin.

"Um, you know this place better than I do, so you choose."

"Do you need to return soon?"

"What?"

"Do you have anyone waiting for you up there?"

"…I'm, not sure. I was separated from my family during a blizzard. For all I know they could be anywhere, or at the very least think that I'm dead."

"Or be dead themselves." I glared at Buck. "What? They could be, just saying." He suddenly got serious. "OK if you're following me I've got rules. Rule number one, always listen to Buck. Rule number two, keep to the center of the trail. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted earning a grin and slight chuckle from Buck.

He then turned around. "Long way it is then." And with that my underground adventures with Buck began.

About five minutes into our walk I broke the silence. "Hey Buck?"

"Aye?"

"How'd you lose your eye?"

"Well, you see it all happened on a stormy night a few months ago. It was a stormy night, and there I was, my back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razors edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the great, white, beast…"

I listened intently as we walked. "…I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this." Buck said showing me his dagger.

"You got Rudy's tooth? That's so cool." _I've always wanted a life of adventure. Maybe…Nah._

After Buck's story of how he lost his eye, he went on to tell how he used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Buck said, stopping suddenly. "We don't want to give Rudy a midnight snack." He moseyed over to a tree with a thick trunk that was covered in vines. "It's safer in the trees; you'll be able to spot anything coming before they spot you."

As night fell the jungle came alive with sounds that I've never heard before. It was quite peaceful actually, with the chirps and whistles and the sound of the wind through the leaves. Well until a roar sounded, and not too far off either. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard it and bolted up right.

"Buck?" He wasn't where he was before I had closed my eyes. "Buck? Where'd you go?"

"Shhhh." He was on a higher limb looking into the darkness. "We've got company."

"Is it Rudy?" I asked pulling myself onto his branch.

"No, I don't think so; I don't recognize this dino call…" Just then the ground started to shake with the approach of thundering foot falls. "We've got to go. Now! Run!" Buck pushed me out of the tree, luckily I landed on my feet and not my arm, and a second later he was right next to me pulling me in to the jungle. The tree we were just in fell on the path beside us, and an ear splitting, earth shattering roar sounded right behind us.


	4. Alone Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**: _Alone Again_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**:

"No, I don't think so; I don't recognize this dino call…" Just then the ground started to shake with the approach of thundering foot falls. "We've got to go. Now! Run!" Buck pushed me out of the tree, luckily I landed on my feet and not my arm, and a second later he was right next to me pulling me in to the jungle. The tree we were just in fell on the path beside us, and an ear splitting, earth shattering roar sounded right behind us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast was almost on top of us as we tried to lose it, but it was relentless.

"How do you not know what this thing is!? I thought you lived here!?" I asked in between breaths.

"I do live here! This guy must of migrated from further away, probably from beyond The Plains of Starvation."

"Plains of Satvation?"

"Yes, they're to the east, just past Lava Falls and The Plates of Woe. Anyone who enters there are never seen or heard from again."

"Well he's here!"

"He's probably the reason no one is heard from again!" We argued while jumping over fallen trees and trying to keep our footing with shaking ground.

"How high up are we?"

"Pretty high."

"Well, that's specific! What I'm trying to get at is how did he get all the way up here?!"

"That's a very good observation." Buck said as he grabbed my, left, arm and pulled me to the left right as a giant clawed foot came crashing down. "There's a path on the east side of this pillar, it goes all the way to the bottom. That's where we were going to get down to the valley to get to the other pillar; he must've come up using that path."

"What do we do now?"

"You keep running straight, I'll be right back." Buck said dashing off to the right.

"What! Buck get back here! I don't know where I'm going!" _Moron! Where does he think he's going? Leaving me behind like this…_My thoughts were interrupted by a clawed foot stepping on my tail.

"Omph!" I hit the ground face first. I quickly looked up at the beast, its snout was shorter than Rudy's but it had a small crest in the shape of a v going down the length of its snout made out of horns. They made it look like it had teeth coming out of its head. It was also copper colored unlike Rudy who is white.

The beast opened it massive maw and bent down. I was going to die! I frantically tried to free my tail but this thing had a hold on it. I stared up into coal black eyes as I was preparing myself for what was to come.

"Take that!" Out of nowhere a puff of green hit the side of the beast's face causing it to straighten, take a step back, and shake its head. "Sky! Now's your chance! Run!" Buck had come back, but now he had some red berries with him. He threw one into the beast's mouth causing it to screech. "Run!"

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of it, now go!"

I didn't want to leave, but I'd just be in the way with my injured arm and all. I got up and ran to the east as fast as I could. I couldn't help but think about how Buck would get away when I heard the crashing foot falls getting closer. _What?! What happened to Buck? _The beast was after me again, and angrier than ever.

"Buck! Buck please say something!" I shouted over my shoulder, hoping that he was still alive. "Buck!" but there was still no answer. Suddenly the forest opened into a small clearing and my eyes widened with fear as I skidded to a stop. Standing there on the other side of the clearing, and in front of the path down, was Rudy. A low rumble came from behind me letting me know that the other dinosaur had stopped as well.

The two giants were staring each other down, growling at each other as if daring the other to move first. I took this as my chance to escape and slowly edged my way to the side, but Rudy turned to look at me as did the copper beast. I smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Go on; finish your little staring contest. Nothing to see here." I nervously chuckled before making a mad dash into the jungle. The two giants roared and came charging after me. _I'm small and insignificant! Stop following me! Go and eat some other dinosaur, they have more meat on them than I do!_ I was running for my life, faster than I ever remember running.

**Flashback**

"Remember little one, when you're in trouble and you can't out run your pursuer, a sudden change in momentum or direction can mean the difference between life and death. But you must time it wisely or you will hasten deaths' kiss."

**End flashback**

_That's it! Thanks grandpa._ I glanced behind me to find the two giants neck and neck a few feet behind me. Looking forward and taking a deep breath I turned to the left sharply, stopped and dropped to the ground. Rudy's foot grazed over me as he tried to stop and turn while the copper beast was trying to do the same causing them to fall in a heap. I jumped up and headed back towards the clearing, and the path off of this pillar, leaving the sounds of the two angry beasts behind.

When I reached the clearing it was eerily quiet.

"Buck?" the silence of the clearing and the screech of dinosaurs in the distance were the only answer that I received. As I was checking my sling, two very angry roars came from the jungle. Making a quick decision I ran down the path, hoping that if Buck was still alive that he'd find me down in the valley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note**:

Sorry for the wait, my internet died on me.

Rudy is a Suchomimus (as far as I can tell. If I'm wrong please tell me.), they could grow from 33-49 feet from nose to tail.

The copper beast is a Gigantosaurus, they could grow from 43-49 feet from nose to tail.

Momma dinosaur (Tyrannosaurus rex) could grow from 33-49 feet from nose to tail.

According to the book: A Field Guide to Dinosaurs: The Essential Handbook For Travelers in the Mesozoic by Henry Gee and Luis V. Rey


	5. Caves and Canyons

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**: _Caves and Canyons_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**:

"Buck?" the silence of the clearing and the screech of dinosaurs in the distance were the only answer that I received. As I was checking my sling, two very angry roars came from the jungle. Making a quick decision I ran down the path, hoping that if Buck was still alive that he'd find me down in the valley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me some time to get down the path. Mainly because I was jumping at every unfamiliar sound, trying to keep hidden, and keep an eye open just in case Buck showed up. A little after noon I found myself in a dark damp cave. I made my way into the cave only to find that the path broke off into a deep chasm full of eerie green smoke. I stayed in the middle of the trail like Buck said to do, so I hoped that I was still on the right track and that I hadn't missed a turn somewhere. I yawned and realized that I hadn't gotten the chance to sleep since I got here, the copper dinosaur made sure of that last night, so I figured that this was as safe a place as any to take a quick nap. It didn't look like the cave was frequented, and with the chasm blocking the path I doubted that anything was going to sneak up on me from the other side. I laid down and made myself as comfortable as I could on the hard damp floor and was swiftly carried away into the land of nod.

I'm not sure how much sleep I got, but I can say that it was a dreamless sleep. I was suddenly awoken by a loud roar that was made even louder by the echoing in the cave. It took me a couple of seconds to get my bearings, and to remember where I was. Another roar sounded, but I could tell that it was from outside the cave.

_Ok, I guess that's enough sleeping for now._ I turned back towards the chasm full of green smoke. _How am I supposed to cross this?_ After looking around the only way across looked like a couple of vines that disappeared in to the smoke. _I hope this is the way I'm supposed to go._ And with that I jumped onto a low hanging vine and climbed up and over to the vine closest to me spanning the chasm. After making sure that I had a good hold with my left hand and that my right was safely tucked in its sling, I flipped over so that I was hanging on by my good hand and by my feet. Taking a calming breath, I started to slowly make my way across. The vines might be at an easy angle to slide down, but I didn't know how far and I didn't want to slide right into a rock or something. When I reached the green smoke I held my breath not wanting to take the chance of it being poisonous, but with the progress that I was making I couldn't hold it long enough. Taking a few deep breaths after being oxygen deprived, I realized that it wasn't poisonous. Relived in this discovery, I was about to start again when I had the oddest feeling wash over me. I grabbed the vine tighter as I fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" _What's going on? Why can't I stop laughing?_ "Ha, ha, ha, ha, haa!!" _I can't breathe! _"Haa, ha, ha!" _Why is my voice squeaky? I sound like a freaking chipmunk! _"Ha, ha, haa, ha!" _ I have to get out of this weird smoke, but I can't move. If I try to continue I'll fall and most likely die. _"Ha, haa, ha!" _Looks like I have no choice. _And with renewed determination I tried to continue, but my convulsions of laughter were making progress difficult. Not to mention that I was also doing this with just one arm.

I heard a snap further up the vine where I had just come from. The vine was tearing. _Crap! I have to get out of here!_ "Haa, ha, haa, ha, ha!" I was able to get all of about two inches when the vine finally snapped. "HAAHHH, HA, HAA!" I yelled, or laughed rather, as I went flying through the smoke, spinning in mid air and crashing into the cliff on the other side. _Ouch…at least it was my back and not my arm, again._ I thought looking to my left and seeing a dinosaur skeleton. "Ha, haa, ha!" _I don't want to die!_ I tried frantically to climb up but I kept slipping. After what felt like an eternity, I finally pulled myself up and over the edge of the cliff. I just laid there getting my breathing straight for a few minutes amazed that I actually made it. _Man, this must be how Buck feels after he does something crazy._ I thought as the adrenaline made its way through my system. _I wonder where he is…_Figuring that it would be best to continue on I got up and made my way out of the cave.

By the time night fell I had found a little secluded clearing that had a small watering hole. (The little clearing in the movie where Sid tries to feed the T-Rexes fruits and vegetables.) After an uneventful night of sleep, I looked around the clearing for anything to eat and found the remains of some dinosaur, along with some broccoli. Evil broccoli. I had no clue where I was except that I was going east, but other than that I couldn't see anything that looked like Lava Falls.

_I wonder if it's like the name suggests, a waterfall made of lava instead of water…_I thought as I finished breakfast and took a long refreshing drink. _Now to look around and try to find this Lava Falls place._ I didn't have to look far as I found that the clearing lead into a canyon that had flat rocks on…trees? _Maybe this is The Plates of Woe Buck was talking about. If it is then I'm screwed. _Sighing, I looked up into the distance to see how far this thing went and I saw Lava Falls in the distance, well at least that question was answered._ Buck said that cutting through Lava Falls was safer, and I agree after getting a look at this. Anything can be hiding down there. I'd rather face the lava than the unknown. But if I try to go around I know that I'll get lost…and probably be ambushed by Rudy and that other monster…Man, I really don't have much luck. Well it's not like I haven't faced certain death in the last 48 hours, so maybe I do have some luck. If it hasn't finally run out that is. _

After checking my arm, I was glad to find that the bruising was almost gone taking most of the pain with it but my wrist was still a bit sore. I decided that my arm was healed enough and didn't need the sling anymore so I took it off. I needed to use my wrist to build its strength back up again. I then climbed down to the thin rocks and went to the right. The path to the left was out of the question since it looked completely totaled about half way down. As I made my way across the rocks the wind blew. As the wind made its way around the rocks it made strange noises almost like it was trying to tell me something. At first I thought of heading back, but I knew that if I did I'd never get home. As I continued I tried to ignore the wind and its hushed warnings, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

"Buck?" I hesitantly asked while looking over my shoulder. The path was empty. _Pull yourself together Sky. It's just the wind messing with you. _I turned back around only to fall on my butt due to the rock shaking. "What the? What's happening?! An earthquake?" I said trying to get to my feet. I finally found purchase on the rock as it started to go vertical. I pulled myself up and jumped to the next rock, just in time, as the rock I had been on fell crashing to the bottom of the canyon. Even though my wrist was killing me after that stunt I didn't have any time to rest as the canyon suddenly came alive with the sounds of hisses and rattles. I got to my feet and looked back to see a blue colored dinosaur pop it's head over the edge of the rock, closely followed by two others.


	6. Dead End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ice Age.  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**: _Dead End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**:

"Buck?" I hesitantly asked while looking over my shoulder. The path was empty. _Pull yourself together Sky. It's just the wind messing with you. _I turned back around only to fall on my butt due to the rock shaking. "What the? What's happening?! An earthquake?" I said trying to get to my feet. I finally found purchase on the rock as it started to go vertical. I pulled myself up and jumped to the next rock, just in time, as the rock I had been on fell crashing to the bottom of the canyon. Even though my wrist was killing me after that stunt I didn't have any time to rest as the canyon suddenly came alive with the sounds of hisses and rattles. I got to my feet and looked back to see a blue colored dinosaur pop it's head over the edge of the rock, closely followed by two others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crap! Looks like my luck's running out._ I scrambled to my feet just as the rock began to sway. The trio of blue dinosaurs had hopped onto the rock causing it to shift. They were much smaller than Rudy and the copper beast, blue, and had strange spikes on the back of their heads that rattled when they shook. I turned and ran, hopping from one rock to the next until I found my path was blocked by another blue dinosaur. They were swarming in trying to surround me. The others had caught up and were on the other end, now I had four of these things after me. Not counting the numberless others that I could hear in the canyon. Having nowhere to go, I took a step back towards the edge, and the rock edge crumbled taking me with it.

"AHHH, Ompf!" I fell a few feet, spinning in mid air to try and land on my feet if I could, only to have a bare branch catch my mid section. _Well, that hurt. At least my back's not broken._ I heard a rattle and hiss that wasn't too far away, so I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them. "AHH!" I pulled my dangling feet onto the small branch just as a blue dinosaur had jumped up and tried to grab me with his jaws of death.

Another hiss brought my attention above me. Looking up I saw all four dinosaurs plus three more, making a total of seven, trying to reach their necks down to get me but I was just out of their reach by a couple of inches.

_If I don't find a way out of here quick I'm going to die. _I thought frantically. _Ok, ok, think. What would Buck do in this type of situation?... Besides trying to ride one of these things._ Snap! One was climbing up from the bottom and he almost got my tail. _Thinking time is over!_ And with that thought I jumped across the small gap to the other tree holding the next rock. I tried to scurry up but my right wrist suddenly gave out causing me to fall to the rocky ledge below.

Opening my eyes I saw that if I had been able to keep climbing I would be dead right now. One of the blue dinosaurs had followed me, probably the one that was climbing up on the other tree, and now it has the tree in its mouth right where I just was.

_Thanks, you stupid wrist._ Soft thuds and scraping noises let me know that others were jumping down from wherever they were, and are now coming straight at me. I rolled to my left and pushed myself up seeing as my right wrist can't hold my weight. I ran, jumped and dodged as I tried to find a way back up to the top. The top of the rocks would be safer; down here I kept getting ambushed by the creatures popping out of hidden crevices and holes in the rocks. I also kept slipping, not all of the rocks were attached or stable causing me to lose my footing and fall to the ground a couple of times.

This didn't look to be the bottom of the canyon, seeing as I was running parallel to a large crevice in the ground. It looked like the canyon went a whole lot deeper than I had first thought. The crevice turned and opened up in front of me leaving me out of safe running surface. The rock that I was on went connected to the canyon wall to the right and was attached to a small ledge spanning the distance to the other side, but was only about a foot wide. It also looked like it could fall apart at any minute. I was coming upon the crevice fast and needed to make a decision. I looked around just in case there was something else I could do to get across and there was. A few of those trees that were holding rocks at the surface were coming out of the canyon wall, and they had what appeared to be old vines dangling from them. It was better than nothing so I went for it.

I made a bee line for the vines. With the blue dinosaurs right on my tail, literally; the one behind me is so close my back is practically drenched with his saliva, I had to be exact the first time. There would be no second chances. Upon nearing the edge I took a deep breath and lunged for the vine. I made it, and the first few dinosaurs that were following to close ended up jumping to their deaths. The canyon was so deep here that it was just a black void underneath me. I held onto the vine looking down trying to see the bottom but there was nothing but a black empty sea. After about twenty maybe thirty seconds faint thuds were heard rising from the dark depths, so soft I almost thought that I had imagined them. The vine was gently swaying now as I looked back the rock ledge to see the pack looking over the edge. Even more were showing up now, it was as if the rock had gone from a lifeless dull grey, to a moving blue mass of angry, hissing, rattling, teeth and claws. Almost in unison they all looked up at me where I was hanging.

Little pebbles started to hit my head and the vine dropped a few inches. I looked up to see that the vine was a lot older than I had originally thought and was losing purchase on the tree and rock above. The feeling of pure dread sank in, my bones turned cold, my only chance was to try and swing from vine to vine to get to the other side. But, would the vines be strong enough to keep me from experiencing the same fate as the dinosaurs' just moments before?

Steeling myself for what I was about to do, I closed my eyes and started to swing. The dinosaurs must have been very smart to figure out what I was trying to do, because just as I started to swing they all rushed towards the ledge to the right in a fit of rage. I let go of the vine just as it snapped, and barely caught the next vine as my right wrist wasn't in the mood to cooperate.

_This is no time to give out on me wrist, just hold on until I get out of here._ I mentally chided my wrist. I kept up the vine's swinging momentum and made it to the next vine just as the vine's momentum caused the rock and tree above to come crashing down. The dinosaurs were trying to outrun each other as the ledge crumbled beneath their feet. But it was a futile attempt because the rock came crashing down taking a portion of the ledge and a good number of them with it to the bottom of the canyon, while trapping the rest on the other side.

I swung to the next vine to avoid being brought down as well and noticed that I only had one more vine to go. As I let go of the last vine I was filled with excitement as I had the feeling that I'd actually make it out of this nightmare alive, or at least in one piece. I landed and looked ahead to see a tree only a few feet away and it was clear. No dinosaurs on top of the rock, and none in front of me. Taking off I looked over my shoulder as I heard hissing and rattling. The first three dinosaurs had made it across the ledge and now looked like they wanted revenge for their fallen friends. I tripped. _Always look where you're going moron! _The second I felt rock beneath me I rolled over, feeling the breeze left behind the clawed foot as it hit the rock where my head was just a split second before. I jumped to my feet, to find myself being circled by the three dinosaurs. I tried to keep an eye on all three of them, but it was hard to, and quite frankly, I was getting dizzy.

_Crap! I was so close! _I needed a way out, the tree wasn't that far I'd be able to make it if I ran, but I needed to distract them long enough to give me a head start. _What to do? What to do? That looks promising._ I thought grabbing a sharp pointy rock from the ground and hurtling it towards the one standing in my way of the tree. The rock caught him just below the eye, causing him to shriek in pain. While he was shrieking and shaking his head, I dashed past him and up the tree. I made it up in record time and was about to jump to the next rock when I had to slide to a stop. The next rock had suddenly collapsed. _What the? What just happened?_ A scrapping sound came from behind me. I turned around to see one of the blue dinosaurs climb over the edge and stalk towards me. I then glanced over the edge to see the other one running away from the rubble, which had sharp pieces sticking up like teeth, and towards my tree, rock, thing. _Crap._ The third one could still be heard shrieking in pain below. _One down two to go._

I was being advanced upon by one dinosaur while another was climbing up to join him. I was trapped between them and about a twenty, twenty five foot drop into certain death. Looking between the drop and the dinosaur, who was now joined by his friend, I made a hasty decision. _Better than being eaten alive I guess. I hope it's fast and painless._ "Geronimo!" I yelled as I hurtled myself off of the rock, and back into the depths of the canyon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **

Sorry for the long wait everyone, it has been a bit hectic at home lately. I might be moving soon so in getting ready for that I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come out. I apologize for this. I do have part of the next chapter written so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thank you for all of the reviews, and critiques. I'll make sure to go back and fix Rudy's data. I was stumped on if he was a Suchomimus or a Baryonyx, and in the end I chose Suchomimus because by my observation it seemed like the more probable of the two. Thank you to everyone who brought my error to light.

**Note (2):**

The blue dinosaurs are Guanlong. The Guanlong was a genus of tyrannosaurus, one of the earliest known examples of the lineage. About 3.0 metres (9.8 ft) long.

Information taken from Wikipedia. Again, please tell me if I'm wrong.

.org/wiki/Guanlong

**Note (3):**

This has nothing to do with Ice Age. To any One Piece fans out there. Does anyone know if or when the Unlimited Cruise games will be coming out stateside?


End file.
